The Black Blood King
by THE NIGHTS RAGE
Summary: By order of Lord Death Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patti are teamed up to aid in fulfilling a centuries old prophecy of a long forgotten race.


**_I KNOW SOMETHINGS MIGHT SEEM A LITTLE... OFF BUT JUST KEEP READING AND THINGS SHOULD MAKE SENSE_**

Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki were walking through the halls of DWMA hours before classes had been scheduled start.

"Why are we up so early again?" Soul asked tiredly before yawning.

"Spirit said that Lord Death wanted to see us before classes started." Maka answered.

"Man this bites." Black Star cut in. "I was hoping to meet up with that new student and teach him a lesson about stealing the spotlight from me."

"I don't think that's wise, they say he's Lord Death's son, if you hurt him real bad or perhaps even kill him Lord Death might get furious" Tsubaki explained

Black Star cringed at the thought _"HOW DARE YOU HARM MY SON, PREPARE TO DIE YOU POOR EXCUSE FOR AN ASSASSIN!"_

"Besides if he's strong enough to take out Anubis you won't last two minutes in a fight with him." Maka added

"Let's just get this over with." Soul said as they entered the death room. every one remained silent as they passed through the tunnel of guillotine shaped Torii gates to the main part of the room. there they saw three people already there two girls in matching outfits and a boy in a black business suit with white rectangles.

"You must be the other four my father mentioned?" the boy said looking at the group.

"Are you Lord Deaths son?" Maka asked.

The boy smirked at the question. "Indeed, I am Death the Kid, son of Lord Death. These are my weapon partners Liz ant Patti."

"Hey." Liz greeted dully.

"Hi!" Patti greeted in peppy tone.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Maka and this is my weapon partner Soul."

"I am the great Black Star no doubt you've probably heard of me." Black Star smiled with pride.

"Who?" Kid questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Black Star tensed but before. he could make a fool of himself any further Tsubaki stepped in front of him. "And I'm Tsubaki his weapon partner, unfortunately."

"Well now that formalities are out of the way, shall we call my father." Kid the fogged up the mirror, wrote 42-42-564, and at that moment Lord Death himself appeared.

"Oh good you're all here."Lord Death said happily

"You wanted to see us sir?" Tsubaki asked

"Yes I did," The grim reaper answered. "tell me students, what do you know about Wiccans?"

"Wiccans?" The group asked in unison.

"Never heard of 'em." Black Star said.

"It's new to me." Soul shrugged.

"I got nothing." said Liz.

"Hmmmm, nope." Patti stated.

"Father, what is this about?" Kid questioned.

The eye holes of the mask on Lord Deaths face changed to half circles that made him look... sad. "It's time I told you about our families greatest shame."

"Greatest shame?" Kid repeated

"Yes, around six-hundred years ago seventy-two innocent souls were taken because the had accidentally ended up on my list and every one of them was a Wiccan."

"How'd that happen?" Black Star questioned

"An excellent question Black Star." Answered Lord Death. "Wiccans are like Witches though they also have differences. One similarity is that they both use magic, but where as Witches fall to the sway of magic Wiccans use the strength of their own will to tame their magic like a wild stallion, once tamed they use their power to help and heal the world though nature itself and strive to aid the world in it evolution. Another difference is that Wiccans age like normal humans where as Witches poses the power of longevity, but they have been known to live longer and have much stronger resistance to disease then humans."

"WOW, WICCANS ARE AMAZING!" Patti exclaimed while.

"Yes, but Witches hated them for what they did and started framing Wiccans for things they did not do, thus the lives of seventy-two Wiccans were taken before their time. Some weapons attempted to use their souls to become Death Scythes but lost the souls they acquired. It wasn't until a Wiccan came to me and sorted out who was truly who, and so for the past six hundred years they have been in hiding, some in plain sight others in seclusion."

"But what does that have to do with us?" Tsubaki asked

"Lord Death." said Spirit entering the main part of the room. "The Wiccans have arrived."

Behind spirit were two women. One was young and dressed like a school girl with a black hair braided to look like a scorpion tail, a red neckerchief with a floral pattern on her head. The other woman was much older but still very beautiful. She was the type of woman who every man dreamed of having for his own. she had an extremely pale and flawless complexion, making it seem like she was constructed almost entirely out of porcelain. Her dress had a sort of spider-like theme to it which 'though a little spooky' held elegance.

"Greetings Lord Death." the two said as they bowed.


End file.
